The Seven
by Smiles1235
Summary: Their quest was suppose to be a simple recovery mission, but as soon as the seven half-bloods leave camp their lives turn into a fight for survive. Where you can trust no one. Please Review. T for violence, language, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

The Seven

The wounded half-blood crawled through the mud and grim of the Dark Forest. His bronze armor had an arrow embedded in the back. In his left hand he carried a large dagger and in his right he held a red flag which contrasted his blue helmet crest. He continued his agonizing journey until he reached the creek where he rolled into the soothing waters. The half-bloods around him rejoiced. The Seventh is determined.

The infirmary was filled with painful cries and lost ones. A half-blood scurried from cot to cot mending broken bones and flesh wounds with her healing touch. To the ones who surrendered themselves to the eternal darkness, she would not give up. She continued expending her energy with useless attempts of revival until herself fell to exhaustion. The Sixth cares.

The Pegasus wheeled and tumbled in the sky. The half-blood rider pushes the creature to the limits. It flipped and rolled. The rider directs the beast towards the earth. The Pegasus obeys and plummets towards the ground. As the earth grew closer the rider pulled the reins back. The Pegasus pulled up and the rider flew away laughing. The Fifth is free.

A breeze drifts past the sleeping half-blood. On the roof the big house she cannot be see. Even as the darkness comes she does not leave. Only when the clock strikes one does the half-blood stir, she sneaks down the roof, across the field and into her cabin. All other half-bloods are unaware of her presence. The Fourth is forgotten.

The Arena was alive with activity. Bronze clangs against bronze, war cries are heard. In the center of it all one half-blood battles many. He blocks many blows and counters all. His large blade dents shields and cracks swords. All fear his war cry. The Third is fierce.

A half-blood speeds through the undergrowth. As swords swing and spears thrust, he ducks and flips dodging all. As the flag guards spy him coming they ready their shields and spears. The half-blood leaves his feet and springs over the blockade of flesh. He yanks the flag free of the earth and takes off through the forest. When he clears the last obstacle he turns and smiles to his opposition. The Second is agile.

The formation of half-bloods proceed through the thick forest. One stationed in the back is yelling orders. She moves the formation into position to do battle. As the battle begins she slips to a high point for a better view. From her vantage point she continues to scream commands. The First leads.

The Seven answer the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheen absentmindedly leaned against a boulder twirling his spear waiting for the game to start. He silently watched Sid and Garrett spar with each other. Sid being bigger and much stronger was pounding Garrett with powerful swings of his large blade. Garrett's whole body was vibrating from the strikes to his shield.

"Enough you two, your going to hurt yourselves," scolded a girl who was perched on a log nearby.

"Ah come on Summer I'm going easy on him," Sid replied with a goofy smile.

"I agree with Summer, lets stop," Garrett said while sitting down on the same log as Summer. "And besides shouldn't we come up with a plan or something?"

"Whats the point, they have Sam and Tes," Sheen said.

"Not to mention Brian," Summer added.

"Any plan those three come up with, will kick any of my strategies asses," Sheen said, "So lets just free ball it." As if on Que the horn sounded, signaling the start of another game of Capture the Flag at Camp Half-Blood.

"I will stay back with Jim and protect the flag," Garrett announced as he grabbed a passing teammate.

"I'll bee line for the flag," Sheen said, then he took off through the forest. Summer just followed Sid as he stalked away. Sheen ducked and weaved his way through the woods. It was only a matter of minutes until he met a formation of ten enemies.

"We must not let him pass!" the helmsman of the group yelled. Sheen just smiled and continued to run. As the foes met Sheen jumped off the shield of the lead solider and grabbed the branch above his head and swung over the whole formation. He continued to rush through the underbrush until he came to a clearing, where he spotted the red flag under a rock overhang. Sheen stopped along the rim of the clearing. As he peered through a bush he reached behind his back and grabbed the two foot steel pole attached to his back. He pushed a button and the pole extended in to four foot spear shaft with one foot blades on each end.

Sheen waited a couple seconds then he sprinted through the bushes and began closing distance between him and the flag. Just as he was about five yards away from the flag, he felt the air pressure change and Sheen ducked as a invisible blade zinged over his head.

"I was wondering where you were hiding Tes," Sheen said as he spun to face the unseen attacker. The face of a young girl flickered into view then disappeared. Another strike came out of thin air, which Sheen easily blocked with his spear shaft. "Ha, you've lost the element of surprise you might as well give up," Sheen advised. As he spoke an onslaught of attacks came. He effortlessly repelled them all. "You know, just because I can't see you doesn't mean you can hit me."

"Who says I'm going to hit you?" The invisible girl asked.

"Oh gods, he's behi-," Sheen was interrupted by a wild scream. He turned around just in time to see a mop of blonde hair lunge off the rock outcrop over looking the flag. Sheen barely had enough time to hold up his spear to deflect the downward strike from the boys sword. "Damn that sword," Sheen spat. The boys sword had a hook shaped guard, which Sheen was desperately trying to free his spear from. As he struggled for control, a blade touched his throat.

"Ha, you loss," Tes stated.

"A confident one, aren't you," Sheen said. He then touched one of his hands to the midriff of the invisible girl. Sheen heard the girl gasp, then a burst of air shot from his hand and sent Tes sprawling. He then put his foot on the chest of the wild boy and rolled backwards which flung the boy a yard onto his back. Sheen then unhooked the boys blade from his spear and tossed it aside. Then he walked to the flag and yanked it from the earth. Tes, who was now visible, stood up and brushed her auburn hair from her bright green eyes. "Oh, give up Tes you've lost."

"You think so?" Tes asked and then she held up her fist. A thin rope appeared in her closed palm. Sheen followed the rope with his eyes. It was attached to twenty of the red team which had formed a circle around Sheen. He didn't see them before because Tes was holding the rope which allowed her to turn them all invisible.

"Ok, that"s not cool," Sheen complained.

"It's not my fault that you suck at this game," Tes replied.

"Drop the flag and you won't get your ass beatin'," Brian said while he hopped up off the grass. Sheen was about to drop the flag, when Sid came stampeding in to the clearing. He bashed the two of the red team out of the way with his shield and ran towards Sheen. Who in turn leaped over Sid, spun in midair and caught hold of the large boy's shoulder.

"CHARGE!!!" Sheen shouted as Sid continued rampaging through the helpless red team. Then as they ran out into the forest Sheen flipped up his middle finger, mocking everyone in the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um... Dude, your slowing down," Sheen said to the panting man below him.

"Well, I'm carrying a hundred-twenty pound weight with two working legs," Sid complained between breathes.

"You should probably work on your cardio."

"Get Off." Sid ordered.

"Fine, no need to be rude," Sheen said as he released Sid's back and fell into pace beside him. "I haven't seen Sam, have you?"

"Nop." As they neared the creek, they heard cheering, and as they emerged they saw Garrett hanging from a tree by some rope. Underneath him were the cheering red team with a tall, black haired girl on their shoulders waving the blue team's flag. When the grouped saw Sid and Sheen the girl stuck her tongue out at them, and Garrett gave a confined wave.

"Well that's a ball buster,"Sheen said as he released the red flag.

After their loss Sid, Sheen, and Garrett stalked to the customary bonfire. They all wore faded jeans and various t-shirts, only Sheen wore a ratty straw hat and a leather bracelet. As they arrive a couple girls came to greet Sid and he was soon whisked away. Garrett walked to the buffet and began to help himself. Sheen stood alone with his hands in his pockets until he felt someone jump onto his back.

"How does it fell to be a loser?" Tes gloated into his ear.

"Not as good as you might think," Sheen replied.

"You remember our bet?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Good." Tes then dropped from his back and plucked the straw hat off his curly brown hair and placed on her own head. Together they stared into the fire. After a minute of silence they heard the clap of hoofs and a centaur halted in front of the two. "Hello, Chiron," Tes greeted.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your fun, but your both needed at the Big House, in about a half a hour," Chiron said.

"Why?" Sheen questioned.

"Too important to discuss here," Chiron stated

"Of course it is," Sheen muttered.

"We'll be there," Tes said.

"Very good and now I must bid you ado," with that Chiron galloped off.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Sheen stated. Tes just smiled.

Brian banged on the patio door of the Big House. After a couple seconds of staring at his mop of blonde hair in the glass, the door opened revealing a tall girl with black hair.

"Hey, Sam," Brian said.

"Don't hey me you hooligan, your late, now get in here," Sam commanded as she yanked the boy in by his collar. Around the ping-pong table in the main room of the big house sat Sheen, Tes, Sid, Garrett, Sam, Chiron, Summer, and the newly added Brian. As soon as everyone was settled Chiron cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So children, your probably wondering why you are here." There was a collective nod from the audience, "Well there has been a slight disturbance on Olympus."

"What kind of disturbance exactly?" Sheen asked.

"A thievery," Chiron responded.

"What was stolen?" Sam questioned.

"Three items," Chiron answered.

"Dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Who stole them?"

"Unknown."

"Why are you telling this?" Sheen asked.

"You seven are the strongest half-bloods we have at the moment, so we are sending you to retrieve them."

"So that's it, your just going to send us out there?" Summer questioned.

"Yes, you are leaving tomorrow at noon."

"Are we traveling in one group?"

"No, its to risky for you to all travel together, so you are being split up into teams of twos and one of three, you will get to decide who goes with who."

"Well, we better get going if we are going to be ready for tomorrow." Sam stated.

"Very well, you are dismissed and you will be given the finer details tomorrow," Chiron said with a wave of his hand.

The group left the table and exited the Big House. They exchanged farewells and journeyed through the darkness to their cabins to prepare.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheen strode up the hill toting two fully loaded backpacks. Tes walked beside him happily enjoying a banana.

"So, what do think we are looking for?" Sheen wondered out loud. Tes just shrugged and continued humming a light tune and devouring the yellow fruit. As they neared the top the of the hill, they saw Thalia's tree and the dragon, who guarded the golden fleece, also Chiron and the rest of the half-bloods chosen.

"Nice of you to join us," Chiron said irritated.

"Blame Tes, she took forever getting dressed," Sheen responded.

"Well, Sheen had to stop and stuff his face," Tes retorted.

"I don't care, all that matters is that your ready to go," Chiron said, "You are ready, right?" Sheen answered with a sloppy salute. "I'll take that as a yes.... Ok children, get in your groups and see me."

The half-bloods gather in their groups, Tes and Sheen, Sid and Brian, and Summer, Sam, and Garrett. Chiron trotted up to each group handing each a leather pouch. Inside each pouch was a scroll, credit card, and a dozen drachmas. As soon as Sheen revealed the plastic card,Tes yanked it from his grasp and placed it in the pocket of her jeans.

"What is this scroll for?" Brian questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, it's a map." Chiron answered.

"A map to what?"

"Your goals, my boy." Everyone unrolled their wrinkled parchment revealing a map of the world.

"Well, this helps." Sheen said with much sarcasm.

"Patience, child," Chrion said. After a moment burn mark appeared on each of the papers.

"Are these what we are looking for?" Sam asked pointing to the scorch.

"Yes, and the closer you get, the closer the map gets to your item."

"Seriously, we have to go to France," Sheen complained.

"Yes, now each of you have a van waiting for you down the hill, good luck and gods speed." All the children said fair well and began their journey down the hill towards the vehicles. As Sheen reached the van, he opened the back doors and threw the bags in. Then he walked along the side, opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Ready to go?" Sheen asked Tes who was sitting shotgun.

"Yup," Tes answered.

"So how we going to get to France?"

"Well lets head to the airport and figure it out from there."

"Alrighty," Sheen said as he turned the ignition of the old van. The other groups vans drove off with Sam, Garrett, and Summer in the lead.

The caravan started to shrink, first Sheen and Tes turned off the freeway to head for the airport, then Sid and Brian after some aggressive maneuvers were able to get to their exit. Now, Sam sat in the driver's seat driving towards their goal, Colorado, on a crowded roadway. Garrett had fallen asleep and Summer was reading silently. Sam kept her eyes on the road, and soon she became to boredom and as time passed her eyelids began to become heavy. Sam was about to give in to the blackness when Summer grabbed her shoulder.

"WHAT'S THAT!" Summer screamed. Sam snapped awake viewing the seen before her. In the middle of the road was a large humanoid figure, and it held what looked to be a large double bladed ax. Sam jerked the steering wheel to left and slammed on the brakes, which sent the van into a skidding stop that almost tipped it. All of the other cars on the freeway also came to a screeching halt. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door. As she stepped down, she drew the sword attached to her hip, and pressed a small button on her wrist watch, which the transformed into a small buckler. At the same time Summer turned and hit Garrett to wake him, then grabbed a bow and quiver from the backseat and exited the vehicle.

The figure stalked towards the girls, as it neared they were able to make it out. It was minotaur with long silver hair, and a bronze chest plate. Its legs were bare and it had long, spiraled horns.

"Watch yourself Summer, this one is a veteran," Sam advised.

"Yeah, I see that," Summer responded. The beast halted fifteen feet from the girls and snorted. Sam raised her shield to chest level, and positioned her sword in a defensive stance. Summer notched an arrow into her bow and pulled the string back to her cheek. The minotaur stomped and charged, ax poised to strike. Summer released the arrow, which struck the creature in the shoulder, and the girls rolled out of the way of the stampeding monster. The minotaur stopped and spun on its hoof, swinging its ax horizontally at Sam. Sam had to drop flat on her stomach to avoid being chopped down. The minotaur roared with anger as Summer released another arrow, which imbedded its self in the back of the beast's neck.

The monster turned to face her and charged. Summer again evaded with a roll, but the minotaur was too quick. It stopped on a dime and turned with its ax over head for a killing blow. Summer only had time to raise her wooden bow up in defense and closed her eyes. She heard the rush of air, and the sound of metal striking metal. Summer opened her eyes, and she saw Garrett standing in front of her, his large round shield raised over his head. The minotaur's ax was wedged in the shield. The beast roared and yanked the ax away, which tore the shield from Garrett's arm and sent it skidding across the pavement. Summer jumped back and reloaded her bow, while Garrett lunged to the right to avoid another downwards strike. The minotaur then rotated the ax ninety degrees and swung horizontally at Garrett. Who held his sword parallel to his body to block the blow. The strike was harder than Garrett had anticipated, and as the blade made contact it sent Garrett sprawling to the ground.

The beast was about to strike again when an arrow whizzed through the air and impaled its self in the minotaur's eye. The creature cried in pain and then Sam, who had circled around, leaped in and stabbed the monster in the back of calf. The wound caused the minotaur to fall to its knees and steady its self with its hands by placing them on the ground and dropping its ax. Garrett pushed himself off the ground and quickly lunged at the beast, driving his blade through the minotaur's hand pinning it to the road. He then picked the monster's dropped ax and raised the heavy weapon over his head. The ax then dived through air, striking its target between the eyes, which successfully split the beast head before it turned to dust.

The group then collected their weapons, and walked silently to the van, ignoring the panicked on-lookers. Sam ignited the engine and pushed in the gas.


	5. Chapter 5

Tes sat in the lobby of the airport, silently filling out a crossword. Sheen was at the front desk purchasing their tickets. People coming and going past the quiet girl, unaware of her true identity. Suddenly, Tes felt a sudden chill, and goose bumps rose on her arms. She looked over her shoulders and all around her, she saw nothing but busy citizens.

"Whats wrong?" Tes jumped at Sheen's question.

"I felt something, but its gone, you got the tickets?" Sheen held up a white envelope.

"We depart at two." Sheen said.

"Seriously, we got another hour in this boring place?"

"Yes, so I'm going to get something to eat, wanna come?"

"Might as well," Tes huffed as she grabbed her backpack.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Do you always have to wear those glasses?" Tes questioned from across the table, pointing at the black sunglasses on Sheen's face.

"I don't like people seeing my eyes, and besides I can stare at stuff without people knowing," Sheen answered.

"What are you staring at now?"

"Oh, nothing," Sheen said with a smirk. Under his glasses Sheen's eyes were directed at Tes's chest. Tes's eyes narrowed.

"You better not be looking at me."

"We should get going," Sheen said changing subject.

"Fine, but I'm watching you," Tes warned

"And I'm watching you," Sheen chuckled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The pair stood up and gathered their belongings. They began to leave the fast food restaurant, when Tes froze in her tracks. A gripping fear overtook her.

"Tes, are you ok?" Sheen questioned. Tes was unable to respond. Gasping for breath she fell to her knees. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Sheen telling her to turn invisible.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tes licked her lips, her mouth was incredibly dry. Light flooded her eyes as she cracked her eyelids. As her eyes adjusted she opened them fully. She was on a rooftop, and as she sat up a voice spoke.

"Your heavy, you know that?" Tes swiveled her head to look behind her. Sheen was sitting, his back against an air conditioner unit. He sounded weak.

"Sheen, what happened?" Tes asked

"In the airport, we were attacked. I don't know who, but they were powerful. I think one of them were capable of spells, judging how you blacked out. I carried you out, we barely escaped. I managed to save your backpack, but I got an arrow through the ribs," Sheen explained.

"Are you okay?" Tes asked pushing herself off the ground, and rushing over to Sheen.

"I'm fine," Sheen grumbled.

"Stop being stubborn and move your hand, let me look." Slowly, Sheen moved his hand revealing a broken wooden shaft penetrating his chest. "Did it get your heart?"

"It missed anything major, but I think it was laced with poison," Sheen said. Tes prodded around the wound causing Sheen to wince.

"We have to find you a healer," Tes stated.

"Thank you, Cpt. Obvious."

"If your going to be smart about it, I'll leave you here," Tes threatened.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really in the best mood."

"Come on, let me help you up." With much grunting and complaining, Sheen was able to get his feet. "Do you know any healers around here?"

"Yeah, there's one on West Boulevard," Sheen answered.

"Where are we now?"

"Seventh."

"That's two blocks away, we better hurry." Leaning heavily on Tes, Sheen stumbled along, down the stairwell of the apartment building he escaped to, and into the crowded sidewalk.

"We should disappear to avoid unwanted attention," Sheen suggested.

"Right," Tes agreed. Sheen felt a slight tingle. He looked down at his free hand, he saw nothing. As they progressed, Sheen began to lean more on Tes.

After ten minutes of travel, they made it onto West Boulevard.

"Where does the healer live?" Tes asked looking around.

"That alley," Sheen said pointing, his voice barely above a whisper. Tes dragged Sheen down the brick alley, until Sheen halted her in front of a graffiti skull. "Tap it twice, and turn the eyes clock-wise," Sheen ordered. Tes rapped against the painted wall twice, causing the eye sockets to eject outwards from the wall. She rotated them, and there was the sound of grinding stone. A door shaped slab of bricks deteriorated to dust, to the right of the painting, and the eyes retracted back into the wall.

Tes carried Sheen through the opening into a dark tunnel. The tunnel was old and smelt musty. Their only source of light were dim glowing carving in the stonework.

"Sheen, this doesn't look like somewhere where a healer would live," Tes stated. Sheen gave a weak chuckle.

"Well... he isn't exactly..... a healer," Sheen said taking pain filled breaths before each phrase.

"Then what is he?"

"You'll.... see." In a couple minutes, the duo came to a dead end.

"What now?" Tes asked.

"Here I am, knocking on death's door," Sheen said. The stone wall transformed into a iron door. Markings glowed bright green all around the edge of the door. A small slit slid open in the middle of the door, and pure black eyes peered out.

"What do you want?" A voice hissed through the slit.

"Skull, open up I need help," Sheen commanded.

"Sheen, is that you?"

"Yes....now please..... open," Sheen begged. There was the sound of rattling, then there was a click, and the door slid to one side. In the doorway stood a tall, lanky man with long black hair. He wore a black robe etched with green patterns. The man beckoned the pair in with a frail hand. Tes pulled Sheen through the entrance.

They entered a large, dark chamber with a domed roof. It smelt of death, and was filled old shelves, which were stuffed with various trinkets, jars, and bones.

"What's wrong with him," The man asked.

"We were ambushed, and he took a poison arrow through the ribs," Tes explained, "Can you help?"

"I should be able to, put him over there," He said motioning to a cot on the far side of the circular chamber. Tes dragged Sheen to the cot and laid him upon it. The man walked up beside Sheen and examined the wound. "Hmmm... looks like chimera poison, but I wont know till I get this arrow out of him." He then pulled a small knife from his sleeve, and cut Sheen's shirt exposing the wound. "Hold him." Tes took hold of his shoulders, and pushed him into the cot.

The man took hold of the broken shaft, and in one swift motion yanked the arrow free. This caused Sheen to wince and bit his lip. The wound was about four inches deep and three inches long. Then, the man held his hand over the gash, a green gas flowed from his sleeve. The gas entered the wound, and Sheen began to jerk and scream. Tes held him firmly to the cot.

"I'm removing the poison from his body, it's extremely painful," The man explained. After about thirty seconds he removed a black, inky gas from Sheen's body. He then channeled the gas in to a metal cylinder attached to his waist. "I purged the poison, but the wound will have to heal on its own, mending is exactly my forte."

"So will he okay," Tes asked voice full of concern.

"He should be fine, but he passed out from the pain though," The man said.

"Thank you," Tes thanked.

"Your welcome..ummm..I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Tes Cline."

"Nice to meet you, you may call me Skull."

"Is that your real name?"

"Oh no, my real name was forgotten many years ago, people call me Skull because of what I am."

"What are you?"

"A Necromancer."


	6. Chapter 6

"This was way too easy," Brian said, tossing a intricately designed sword hilt in the air.

"Well, I have no problems with an easy quest," Sid stated.

"It just seems weird that we found a powerful god artifact in an antique shop."

"It is a little weird." The duo sat outside a small coffee shop in Pennsylvania. After a day of driving the map led them to a small antique shop where they found their artifact.

"What do you think this thing does?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, but don't think about trying to find out," Sid warned.

"Oh come on, like I would do that."

"Yeah, you would."

"Perhaps." After a moment of silence Sid spoke.

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, did you fart?"

"No, it smells like rotting meat."

"It does, what is that?" Brian said holding his nose.

"Duck!" Sid yelled, as he tackled Brian, green sludge flew over head landing where Brian previously sat. The goo began to corrode the chair at an alarming rate.

"What was that?" Brian asked. Sid pointed across the road. On the sidewalk was a tall humanoid figure, his arms fell to his knees and his pale green skin blistered with many sores. He had a large under bite, and tufts of grayish hair decorated his body. "Damn, that thing is ugly."

The creature's throat swelled rapidly, and spat another acid projectile.

"Heads up!" Sid shouted as he rolled out of way if goop.

"Where's our gear?"

"In the van." The creature's throat bulged again, and another sludge bomb shot from his mouth. This time the acid landed on the white van parked in the lot. It began to dissolve the van.

"Shit, it just destroyed our stuff," Brian cursed.

"Lets get out of here." The pair took off running down the sidewalk. The creature crossed the street and pursued with inhuman speed, running on his knuckles like an ape.

"We should split up," Brian suggested.

"Good idea." Sid took a sharp right, sprinting across the street causing cars to come to a screeching halt. Brian also took a sharp turn in the opposite direction, running down an alley. The creature didn't even falter as it continued after Brian. Brian ducked to avoid another acid bomb. He was so focused on his chaser that he didn't see the aluminum trash can in his path. With a crash, Brian collided with the container. He tumbled to the ground, sword hilt in hand. As Brian tried to scramble to his feet, something delivered a blow to his side which sent him sprawling. Brian landed on his back with the beast standing before him.

"What do you want?" Brian screamed at the creature. The beast just stared blankly back at Brian. "Do you want this?" Brian asked gesturing to the hilt. The creature remained motionless. "Dammit!" Brian cursed in frustration as he smashed the hilt against the cement. As the pommel of the hilt touched the pavement, a cement blade erupted from the cross guard. "Wow!" The sword was perfectly balanced, the blade seemed unnaturally light. The beast was startled by the sudden motion, and his throat swelled and a goo bomb shot from his rotten mouth. Brian held up the blade to block the acid. Brian expected the sword to be dissolved, but as the sludge hit the stone, it simply absorbed it.

"Oh, its go time," Brian said as he pushed of the ground and into a stabbing lunge, aiming for the beast's middle. Surprised, the creature sprung to the side, the blade grazing one of his ribs. Brian spun on his heel for another assault, but the monster began to howl in agony. Where the blade grazed him a gray sludge was eating away at his pale, green flesh. Brian watched as the goop spread over the creature, dissolving everything until all that was left was a gray puddle. Brian walked up to the puddle and crouched next to it, as he dipped the cement blade into the puddle the sword sucked up all the liquid.

"Brian, you ok?" Brian turned to see Sid standing at the entrance to the alleyway.

"Dude, you gotta' see this."


End file.
